Vetrix
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * III (brother) * IV (brother) * V (brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tron is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He appears as the main antagonist during WDC arc. Tron was formerly involved with Dr. Faker's business, and has sworn to take revenge alongside his alleged brothers III, IV and V. Design Appearance Tron appears as a young boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and seems to be as tall as Haruto Tenjo. He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. His mask may be a reference to the novel "Man in the Iron Mask", where a prince had his face placed in a helmet of iron. Like his brothers as well, Tron also possesses a crest which appears on his right hand like IV. Its insignia has the same color as the mark used in the ritual. Abilities After Tron managed to take some of Heart's powers (even though the ritual was stopped before it was finished), he still gains the ability to produce a small but strong energy ball. This ball eventually grows into a much larger size, and is so powerful that he had difficulty in controlling it. Tron is also capable of creating portals that teleport his brothers away, although it is unknown if this power is his own or comes from Haruto. Personality Tron seems like a child, enjoying cartoons to the point where he bursts out in fits of laughter. When not watching cartoons, he appears to be relatively calm, when he is talking to III, IV, and V showcasing how he is the leader of the group. In addition, he seems to be the most respected out of the brothers, as when IV talked back to him, V stood up for him and scolded IV. Biography History Tron was involved with Dr. Faker in some way. Tron also stated that Faker now believes him to be dead. Tron vowed to take revenge on Faker for unknown reasons with aide of his brothers. World Duel Carnival Tron's plan involved Reginald Kastle and the "Numbers" in some way. He instructed IV to ensure that Reginald participated in the World Duel Carnival. IV did so, but isn't privy to Tron's plans. IV then returns to Tron to inform him that he carried out what he asked, to which Tron was pleased at. IV then burst into a fit of psychotic laughter as all he cared about was dragging Reginald to hell again. During the second morning of the World Duel Carnival, Tron awoke to IV arguing with V for being boisterous and self-centred as it would ruin their family's plan to which Tron settled along with V and III. As part of his plan, III was instructed to give Reginald "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake". After IV and III left to complete their missions, Tron told V to ensure that no matter what, Dr. Faker must not find out that he is living as he thinks that he is dead. III returned to Tron in order to inform him of his success in handing Reginald Kastle Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake to which Tron congratulated him on fulfilling his orders as he always does. After saying modesty was one of III's virtues, III was worried since the "Number" did not possess Reginald, but Tron tells him that its darkness will sleep in Reginald's heart and slowly grow be released one day. Tron orders V to kidnap Heart Tenjo in order to further his plans to defeat Dr. Faker. After V took Heart via the use of his crest, he transported him to an abandoned Gallery where Tron and his brothers awaited him. They then began the ritual which caused several tentacles to wrap around Heart, which in turn then passed his memories and powers onto Tron, allowing him to see the Astral World. Whilst this was taking place, Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo and their friends managed to enter the Gallery. To prevent them from stopping the ritual, V sends III and IV to duel them in order to prevent them from reaching Tron in time for the ritual to finish. During the ritual, Tron is able to access Heart's memories. He first sees the memory in which the Tenjo brothers lived peacefully before meeting Mr. Heartland. Nevertheless as III and IV's Tag Duel against Yuma and Kite continues, Tron's ritual gets interrupted when Heart, wanting to be one to save his brother instead of the opposite, transfers his powers to Kite. However, it seems Tron still is able to obtain some of it as seen when he produces a small but powerful energy ball. Furthermore after Tron tests his new obtained power, he learns from V that Yuma Tsukumo possesses the original Number. However, because of Yuma's surname, Tron wonders if he is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, which V answers as correct, shocking him. Trivia * He is similar to many antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!: ** Tron relies on his brothers to do his work and is the leader of an organization like Marik Ishtar, Sartorius, Yubel, Roman Goodwin and Z-one. ** Tron is one of the main antagonists of a tournament just like how the Three Pure Nobles are the main antagonists of the WRGP, Sartorius and the Society of Light are the main antagonists of the Genex Tournament, Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik are the antagonists of Battle City and Maximillion Pegasus being the main antagonist of Duelist Kingdom. ** He also enjoys cartoons, wears something on the left eye side and uses a tournament to conceal his plans like Maximillion Pegasus. ** Tron uses his assistants to achieve their goal for themselves like Marik Ishtar, Noah Kaiba, Kagemaru and Rex Goodwin did. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters